Gato Negro
by Tei X
Summary: Midorima siempre ha odiado a los gatos; y hay uno que desprecia en particular, ya que le gusta interponerse en sus encuentros íntimos con Takao.


Mi primer one-shot de KnB de este año :)

Sí, estas cosas pasan en la vida real jaa!

Esta historia nuestros personajes ya son universitarios.

**Advertencia: Contiene temas adultos. Yaoi.**

* * *

><p><strong>… … … * … … …<strong>

**"Gato Negro"**

_…Ahh ahh ahh ahh Shin-chan, m-más fuerte… Ahhh ahhh…_

Gemía y pedía el pelinegro bajo suyo, mientras él continuaba con sus embates en el interior del chico, haciendo crujir la cama. Shintaro se mantenía callado, por lo general así era hasta en el ámbito sexual, se mordía los labios conteniendo que sonidos como los que emitía Takao en ese momento salieran de su boca. No por ser así, significaba que no lo disfrutara. Takao en cambio es todo escándalo, no contiene sus emociones.

_Shin-chan, sigue así... Ahhh… Ahhh… Ahhh… Dame más… Ahh ahhh…._

Entre gemidos profería Kazunari, dejando claro que tal cual como lo estaba haciendo el peliverde estaba bien, sin embargo no estaba mal pedir un poco más de ese exquisito placer. Midorima se movía al compás de las caderas de su compañero, penetrándolo con fuerza y rapidez, mientras el otro se deshacía en gemidos y de vez en cuando le alcanzaba a robar uno que otro beso.

Al parecer todo iba a la perfección, ante cada estocada el peliverde tocaba el punto más sensible en el interior de su amante, lo sentía porque Takao parecía contraerse y eso envolvía deliciosamente su hombría, el ansiado orgasmo se acercaba cada vez más, ambos ya lo sentían cerca, sin embargo, algo hizo que todas esas sensaciones se fueran de golpe.

— ¡Ahh! —

Takao al escuchar el fuerte grito de su compañero dejó de sentir y de gemir. Dirigió su mirada al ojiverde, quien había cesado sus movimientos, se encontraba apretando con fuerza los dientes, con una mueca de dolor, y poco a poco salió del interior del chico. Por un momento Kazunari pensó que el orgasmo debió haber sido muy intenso ó que quizás le dio un calambre en la pierna.

—Shin-chan ¿estás bien?— Inquirió el pelinegro con ceño fruncido, algo preocupado, incorporándose lo suficiente para quedar sentado.

—Quítamelo…— Masculló el mayor, sintiendo como la espalda le ardía al sentir las garras clavadas en su piel.

Kazunari no entendía a que se refería con eso, sin embargo, segundos después vio como por el hombro de Midorima se asomaban primero un par de puntiagudas orejas negras y después una cabecilla con un par de ojos azulados y largos bigotes, soltando un meloso canturreo a su dueño.

_Miauuuu~_

Takao soltó una sonora carcajada, para después llamar por su nombre al minino y sostenerlo con cuidado, llevándolo a su pecho, el pequeño animal empezó a ronronear.

—¡¿Esa cosa es tuya?!— Inquirió el ojiverde con expresión mezclada de sorpresa y odio, y siendo un supersticioso de primera, cree firmemente que los gatos negros son de mala suerte; ya había tenido una experiencia similar meses atrás, antes de salir con Takao, le dio por hacerle caso a Aomine y tuvo sexo casual con una chica que resultó ser dueña de un gato negro, y después de eso pasó alrededor de un mes con el temor de que esa mujer le llamara para decirle que accidentalmente se rompió el condón, que sería papá y por supuesto, para exigirle cumplir.

—No es una cosa, es mi gato, se llama Señor Bigotes— Dijo tranquilo y jovial Kazunari, mimando al felino.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes que tenías uno? — Preguntó el ojiverde con molestia, realmente había sido un truco muy bajo esconderle algo de esa índole. Toda una vida librándose de esas pequeñas bestias peludas y Kazunari tiene uno como mascota. Ironías de la vida.

—Porque sé que los odias, y más si son de color negro, y no podía arriesgarme a que le hicieras daño ó que no quisieras venir a mi departamento— El chico tenía fuertes motivos, sólo que no pensó que el Señor Bigotes fuera a hacer una travesura.

—Pero tu gato si me hizo daño a mí, mira— Shintaro evidentemente molesto, se dio vuelta y mostró su espalda marcada.

Takao fue testigo de los rasguños que el Señor Bigotes le había hecho mientras estaba con la guardia baja, pero claro que no los había hecho a propósito, el gatito siendo tan curioso seguramente le había llamado la atención tanto movimiento, y en toda su inocencia se había lanzado a atrapar a su presa, aunque para Shintaro era más diablura por parte del felino que otra cosa.

—Estarás bien, te pondré ungüento y unas gasas ¿Vale?— Dijo Takao mostrando una sonrisa al ojiverde, le causa mucha gracia que haga tanto jaleo por algo así. Soltó al felino, y se puso la ropa interior; una vez hecha su maldad el Señor Bigotes orgulloso de sus acciones, rondaba por las piernas de su amo.

Kazunari salió por el botiquín; Shintaro observó al minino marcharse tras él, con su esponjada cola en alto, en señal de victoria, le siguió con la mirada llena de rencor hasta que salió de la habitación.

Ya a solas, el ojiverde se pasó las manos por el rostro, menuda 'suerte', los gatos y su afán por arruinarle sus momentos íntimos, para la próxima ocasión haría todo lo posible para evitar que ese Señor Bigotes entre a la habitación.

**.+.+.+.**

Al día siguiente, al término de la práctica, el ojiverde se mudaba de camisa en los vestidores cuando uno de sus compañeros de equipo, sorprendido, le preguntó:

—Midorima ¿Qué clase de bestia te ha dejado esas marcas? —

Takao se soltó a carcajadas al instante de sólo recordar los hechos que originaron esos rasguños, mientras Midorima lo asesinaba con la mirada y sus compañeros miraban extrañados la escena, sin entender nada, debía ser seguramente _'un chiste local'_.

Desde entonces, el Señor Bigotes se convirtió en el enemigo #1 de Midorima; y hasta la fecha, el marcador va 7 contra 0 a favor del felino.

**... ... * ... ...**

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer yó comentar :)

Saludos a todos y aquí nos seguimos leyendo!


End file.
